By the Pricking of My Thumbs
by J. Peterson
Summary: The very first gust of this wind – some three days back, now – had set her skin to prickling, and now… now her entire body was thrumming from the force of it. Unrelated Elsanna, AU, smut-centric.


**Warnings:  
><strong>Unrelated Elsanna. Supernatural AU, smut-centric fic with traces of humor and romance. Demon/creature!Elsa, witch!Anna, seduction, biting/marking, brief mention of blood, possessive!Elsa

**Notes:  
><strong>Originally posted on Tumblr for the Elsannonymous _Spooky Smut_ Halloween fillathon, and based on prompt 8: Witch Anna accidentally summons friendly ice demon Elsa. Posting here as well because I'm happy with the way it turned out.**_  
><em>**

Anyone familiar with Wicca might recognize a few things in this fic. Do note, however, that I know no more of that faith than could conceivably be gained through binge-watching _Charmed_ or _BtVS - _so not a lot. And this hit 7k+ words because apparently I can't write a simple smutfic to save my life.

Enjoy.

**By the Pricking of My Thumbs**

* * *

><p>By the time she was halfway to the top floor, she was panting and sweating in spite of only having escaped the dizzying force of the icy winds for less than a minute. Her clothes were sticking uncomfortably to her body, there were several strands of copper hair clinging to her face and neck, and the bag slung over her shoulder was bouncing off of her hip with every slap of her rubber-soled hiking boots against the stone steps of the old lighthouse.<p>

Far below her, the door blew open to let in a whoosh of wind and snow, and then slammed back into its frame with a bang that echoed up and up and up, until she could hear the ring of metal and glass above her head. She paused then, with one hand flat against the chilly, stone wall and the other hefting a dutifully shining flashlight, and spent a few seconds trying to catch her breath before giving up and pressing upwards once more.

"It's one of the most basic rituals in the book," Anna muttered between uneven breaths – mostly to keep herself distracted from the musty smell (and taste) of the air in here. "Simple. Easy-peasy. You can do this. You've done way more complicated things than this. Buckle up, Caldings."

She continued upwards – through the watch room and past even the lantern itself, though she did pause there briefly to gawk at the sheer wrath of the storm outside. It was fearsome in every sense of the word: massive, rolling clouds that coated the skies thickly and turned the normally peaceful, blue-green waters of the North Atlantic into a choppy vision of white and black, punishing, howling winds that made the age-old glass tremble and the metal groan under her feet as the steps changed from stone to cast iron, and set waves of dark water to crashing against the craggy rocks of the coastline. On land, the ground was covered in several feet of snow where there was any small reprieve from the wind, and Anna herself was coated in a fine dusting of powder that clung to her hair and eyelashes, gathered in the creases of her heavy clothing and frosted the woolen gloves that covered her fingers as much as the bitter cold did the panes that encircled the old, unused lantern.

Storms were hardly unusual for New England – she'd seen several of them in her bare, twenty years on the planet, but none as fierce as this. The very first gust of this wind – some three days back, now – had set her skin to prickling, and now... now her entire body was thrumming from the force of it.

Magic called to magic, after all, and this storm was _definitely_ not born of natural causes.

Above the lantern was – unusually – a fully open space that had probably been used as some sort of maintenance area way back when, or at least that was the theory lauded up and down every hall in every school in the area that she'd ever attended. Now, however, it was no more than a touristy lookout for taking pretty pictures, and aside from the trap door that connected it to the stairs, the metal-grid flooring had been sealed away beneath scuffed wood and left largely inoperable, but perfectly serviceable for Anna's uses. It was a high point in easy reach – even taking the weather into account – and the 360-degree, glass walls gave her a perfect view of both land and sea, as well as, to a lesser degree, the sky.

"Okay." She was trying to still her breathing as she set down the flashlight in the center of the circular room, and let first her bag and then her heavy jacket fall to the floor with twin, muted thumps. "Okay. Calm, serene. Centered." Humming softly, she ignored the creaking all around her as the winds slammed against the walls, and dropped to a cross-legged seat with her back straight, her eyes closed and her hands in her lap.

"She changes everything she touches, and everything she touches changes," she murmured. Her voice was barely audible beneath the howl of the storm outside, but she kept whispering – kept repeating that one phrase over and over and narrowing her focus until her own voice was all she _could_ hear. "She changes everything she touches," Her right hand stole into the confines of her bag, and there were tiny pinpricks of energy teasing over her skin when she touched and then extracted a simple, flat leather case. "And everything she touches changes." More wind now, but inside - warm like a summer breeze and much lighter than the icy gale outside. Gentle, but enough to set her loose, knitted pullover to fluttering against her torso – to brush the snow from her jeans and boots, and Anna smiled at the familiar feeling.

Still whispering, but now into warm - almost expectant - stillness, she opened the leather casing and extracted a gilded athame; time-worn, but glittering with polished metal under the single beam from the long-forgotten flash light. Anna hefted the knife in her left hand, leaned over as far as she could and extended that arm all the way – to the north – and touched the tip of the blade lightly to the wooden floor before drawing a large, clock-wise circle around herself – one that made her have to warp her back to maintain the shape when the line traced behind her, but this was done easily from long practice.

"I cast this circle with love and light, that it may protect me on this night," she spoke as she completed the motion, and felt the warm breeze die down and the sounds of the outside world intrude once more. When the end of the blade reached its starting point on the floor, there was a brief flutter of blue – not on the knife, but all along the line she had drawn – and Anna's lips shaped a smile before she sighed and allowed herself to slump just a little as she set the athame down beside her and – in response to the warmth her own magic was creating within the confines of the circle – shed her pullover in favor of her simple tank top.

Another five objects were pulled from the bag beside her - four candles and a lighter – and she lit each of them in turn. "Earth heals us." The green candle was placed to the north. "Air moves us." Yellow, and to the east – directly in front of her. "Fire transforms us." Red, to her right and to the south. "Water shapes us." Blue, behind her – to the west, but somewhat unfittingly, she mused in a corner of her mind – _away_ from the stormy seas outside. "Elements guide me, Goddess provide me, all that I need to complete my deed."

"Okay," Anna sighed as she surveyed her little area, and turned off the flashlight with a flick of her finger. Her night vision had always been excellent, and the light provided by the four candles was more than enough for her to comfortably see by – even to read by, which was exactly what she proceeded to do after extracting a not-so-meticulously-folded, thoroughly crinkled piece of white graph paper from her hip pocket. She smoothed it out with a grimace, and then sat quietly as she held it in both hands – turquoise eyes flitting over it several times in rapid succession and her lips moving soundlessly. Then she put it away, took a deep breath, and set her hands on her knees as she fixed her gaze on the dark, raging seas outside.

"I call on the north and the south and the west, the east and the sea to bring to me, the eye of the storm who can set it to rest, and finish this winter – so mote it be." The wind started blowing around her again almost the second she started speaking, and while it never quite managed to extinguish the candles, they fluttered frantically as Anna set her jaw and straightened – raising her voice to counter the increase in noise even as she felt the air around her start to spark, and her heart began hammering in her chest. "_I call on the north and the south and the west, the east and the sea to bring to me, the eye of the storm who can set it to rest, and finish this winter – so mote it be!_"

The summoning worked, which didn't really surprise her. It had before. She was, however, caught off-guard by the sudden crackle and sharp, brilliant flash of white that knocked the breath from her lungs and stole her vision away for a frightening, timeless moment. It wasn't lightning, she knew, if only because a gasping inhalation told her that the usual, distinct whiff of ozone was absent. Instead, the air smelled _cold _- not something that Anna found particularly surprising given the weather, but there was something unusual about this scent. It was... harsher, somehow. More condensed, as if someone had managed to extract the very _essence_ of winter, and had then proceeded to unleash it upon this room like some sort of pheromone bomb.

"Are you back with me yet, little one?" a lilting, distinctly feminine voice wondered, and Anna shook her head while blinking rapidly, and wondered if maybe the blast had affected her hearing enough that she was imagining things. The entities who appeared during her summons usually didn't speak in a way that could be heard with the human ear, but this was definitely a _voice_, and a surprisingly pouty one, at that. "No? Pity."

Anna coughed, and drew in another breath. Her heart was still racing and her chest ached as if a prize fighter had socked her in the sternum, but her vision was clearing the more she blinked, and the room was slowly coming back into focus. When she recovered enough to actually see who was speaking to her, her heart stopped racing. Actually, it felt as if it stopped, period_,_ because this was not the elemental she'd expected, which at least explained why the summoning had taken so much more out of her. Elementals, for one, tended to be non-gendered in her experience. And this person was definitely, obviously, _distractingly_ female.

Female, but probably not a 'woman' per se, since that term translated to 'human' in Anna's mind and there were several signs that this being was anything but. Okay, so the hair could be explained away, even if it was so pale a blonde as to almost seem silver. The skin was within the realm of possibility, too, in spite of being nearly as white as snow. The eyes, however... Twin irises of perfect, icy blue that glowed with some internal, ethereal light – half hidden behind long, dark lashes as they peered at her from beneath perfectly sculpted, platinum brows that each had two half-inch, metallic horns emerging smoothly from the skin above them. Those eyes were – along with a set of full, almost startlingly pink lips - the sole splashes of color on an admittedly _very_ beautiful face, and Anna was _definitely_ staring. At that face, and the frosted, thick braid that curled along the side of the creature's throat. At slender shoulders and the bands of silver that more than anything reminded her of a tribal tattoo - swirling and tracing the length of the arm whose hand supported her visitor's head as she rested on her stomach just outside the circle. At toned calves and bare feet that moved lazily back and forth where they'd been lifted into the candlelit air – legs crossed at the ankles. And at the shimmering, almost crystalline, blue fabric that covered enough skin to be halfway decent but still showed a generous amount of both cleavage and leg, and revealed that the bands decorating the smooth skin continued onto the top of that pale chest.

"Hello, lovely," the creature purred, and let the corner of those lips lift in a smile that revealed the tip of a single, pointed canine.

"Gllk," was Anna's brilliant response, followed by a heavy flush when a soft giggle teased the edges of her hearing. "Um... hi?" she hazarded after clearing her throat. "Who are you?"

"Oo." Another low laugh, and her visitor rolled indolently onto her side. Long wisps of pale hair fell over her forehead as she did so, and while she kept holding her head aloft in the same hand, the other – whose arm was unmarked – 'walked' closer on two well-tended, unpainted nails, until her presence set off a flutter of blue on the floor and she was tracing the very outside of the protective circle with a single fingertip. "It's the first time in several decades that I've had to respond to a summoning, and my summoner doesn't even know my name?" Those luminous eyes glittered with amusement, though there was also a recently wetted, lower lip poking out. "I have half a mind to be insulted."

Okay, so a pouting demon – because she could hardly be anything _but_ - definitely ranked in the top five of Anna's _Most Absurd Moments Ever_. Admittedly, though, she was little too busy with studying the manner in which a smooth, toned thigh peeked from beneath the high slit on the creature's dress to truly appreciate it.

"Sorry," she muttered, and decided to ignore the almost arrow-shaped, pointed tail that slipped into sight from behind her visitor's back. "I was expecting an elemental."

"Hmm." A smirk, and the tip of that silvery tail started tracing the creamy skin behind the slit. Up, up, up- and Anna resolutely tore her eyes away. "Lucky you, then, dear. They were never much for conversation."

"While you _are_?" Anna wondered with the quirk of an eyebrow. Unless she was very much mistaken, it wasn't exactly intellectual curiosity that lurked behind those very blue eyes. The gaze was almost predatory, in fact – heavy, half-lidded and surprisingly heated for a figure of such cold coloring – and if she hadn't been safe inside the protective circle, Anna might have been a good deal more unsettled than she actually was. She couldn't remember ever being under such intent regard before, though she knew herself to be anything but a slouch in the looks department.

"I'm certainly _more_ of a conversationalist than those little gremlins," was the amused reply, with the added, sharp flicking of a shimmering tail as if to punctuate the words. "All they care about is their own territory."

"And you're different, of course." The snark in her voice earned her a sharply fanged grin, and Anna forced her eyes not to wander when an alabaster knee slipped free of the constricting, shimmering sheath and slid forward over the floor, until the circle pulsed blue again when the pale leg was exposed almost to the hip.

"Of course," the demon purred. "My kin may wish to claim your soul or ravage your sanity, little one, but my interest is simpler. I merely wish-" A whoosh of frosty air chased a swirl of snowflakes to the ceiling, and then the blonde was suddenly standing – walking slowly on bare, dainty feet around the perimeter of the circle, which continued to pulse blue whenever she got too close. "- to tempt. To tease." More steps – long and languid, with hypnotically swaying hips that were in no way setting Anna's heart to beating faster. Nope. "And eventually to _take_. I may have my designs on your body, but none that would harm you in any way. So really-" A pale hand lifted and reached forward, and the _air_ fluttered blue this time when the boundary was hit, which caused a meticulously shaped nose to wrinkle in annoyance "- this circle of yours is rather inhospitable, considering that _you_ called _me_ here."

Anna ignored her, and rested her elbows on her knees before folding her hands. "Are you the one causing this storm?"

A sigh, and a roll of the blue eyes. "That is whom you summoned, isn't it?" was the surprisingly sulky reply. "Yes."

"Why?"

This time, she got a shrug of the slender shoulders. "Boredom." A faint twitch of the lips. "Frustration."

"You're isolating half the New England seaboard from the rest of the country because you're _bored?!_"

"Trust me, lovely, I would prefer not to," was the blithe reply, and Anna's gaze dropped automatically when the blonde folded her arms below – not across – her chest. "But really, there's only so many times one can be satisfied with one's own..." A pause, and the flick of a glistening tongue over a full, lower lip, followed by a devious, little smirk. "... _ministrations_."

"Oh, Lord." Anna groaned and covered her eyes with one hand. Leave it to her to summon the nearest, sexually frustrated entity, but at least now she had a better idea of why the blonde was eyeing her like a starving man would a six-course meal. "So you set off a pre-Halloween whiteout because you're lonely. Great."

"No one said anything about _loneliness_." The fair head tilted enough for long bangs to catch on the four, small horns on the demon's forehead. She looked, Anna decided with private amusement, almost offended at the notion. "I live in solitude because I wish to."

"Mmhm." Anna set her chin on a loosely curled fist and let her lips twitch into a faint, knowing smile. "Solitude's nice that way. You can be exactly who you are – do _what_ you want, _when_ you want, and no one has the right to tell you otherwise." She waited for her visitor to part her lips in order to – presumably – agree. "Only it never really makes up for the times when you don't have anyone to share it with, does it?" The blonde's mouth shut with a faint _click_ of teeth, and Anna carefully hid her mirth at the glower aimed her way. "Sorry – can't fool someone speaking from experience."

"Well, aren't you a clever, little thing?" came the faux-pensive answer, with one fist settling on a canted hip. "Then might I suggest that we rid ourselves of the need to speak through this shield of yours?" A pout, and another flitting of long, pale fingers through the air above the edge of the circle. "Seeing as how I'm so _lonely_ and all."

For long moments, she simply studied the blonde. Thought, and weighed the options. Deciphered possible outcomes. In the circle, Anna knew she was safe as well as she knew that dropping the barrier would leave her completely unprotected to whatever else went bump in the night around here these days. Still, it was clear that she had to make some sort of adjustment if she wanted this storm to end.

"Okay." She unfurled her legs and rose, and took the two steps over to the invisible border. With Anna herself as close to the line as she now was and a demon standing directly on the other side, the shield rose in a visible wall of shimmering, electric blue – halfway opaque and pulsing in warning, and from behind that veil, she watched a now cobalt-tinted, fair eyebrow quirk in an expression that she deemed to be half-curious, half-impressed. "Do you swear on your own name-" Anna spoke above the humming of her guard. "- that you mean no harm to me in any way, in this moment, before or after?"

Another twitch of those lips – an amused half-smile not unlike the first one she'd seen from this creature – and a faint dip of the blonde head that topped her own by a few inches. "I do so solemnly swear."

Anna took a breath, and felt the trickle of energy that coursed over her skin when she stuck a bare arm through the barrier, into the frosty air beyond, and held out her hand. "Then enter."

"Well," came the curious murmur when they were both inside the protective circle – face to face, with their fingers loosely linked and held aloft between them. "This is unusual."

She tore her eyes from the crackle of purple light that swirled around their joined hands and bled into red below her own wrist and blue below the blonde's, and gave the glowing eyes a _look_. "Unusual", she parroted, deadpan. "Clearly, you have a gift for understatement."

"Occupational hazard," was the dry response, alongside a twist of the hand in her own and a light drag of nails over her palm that sent tingles shooting all the way up to her shoulder. The pale skin was significantly colder than Anna's own, and when her hand was lifted higher and bare feet stepped closer, it turned out that both the demon's lips and tongue were equally chilly when they met with the inside of her wrist in a slow, light caress that had her breath catching in the back of her throat. "But there are also perks to any job, hm?"

Anna would have had a response to that if those eyes hadn't been locked on her own – deep and luminous and so, so full of promise that the press of a wet tongue to the veins just beneath her skin was enough to make her heart skip several beats in a row. The air had definitely grown colder with the blonde's presence, and there was a faint musk in the air that tickled her nostrils and had her toes curling within the confines of her boots.

"What-" She drew in an unsteady breath when there was a hand on her waist and even teeth nipping at her jawline, and felt the skin on her arm prickle when it was pressed intimately up against both a taut stomach and a generous, clothed chest. "What makes you think you'll find any perks here?"

"I have an exquisitely sensitive nose, my darling," came the murmur right by her ear, and try as she might, Anna couldn't suppress the shudder that raced down her spine when icy breath met flushed skin. The frosted fingers that were slipping onto the skin of her stomach certainly weren't helping, and her muscles clenched involuntarily when those same digits traced feathery lines up her abdomen. "Believe me, I can tell _exactly-_" A deep, slow inhalation, followed by a purring exhale that stirred the soft hairs at her temple and sent a fresh rush of heat down the center of her body. "- how much you want me. Why continue to deny yourself?"

"You're a demon," Anna breathed, though her resistance was waning rapidly because _God_, did she _want. _It had nothing to do with magic – merely sheer, animal attraction that made her heartbeat pound in her ears and her blood rush through her veins as her body stubbornly kept informing her that this would undoubtedly be so very, very good.

"I am." A ready admission, with petal-smooth, cold lips tracing a line from her cheekbone over her temple and around the shell of her ear. "And my kind has met with yours many a time for simple, physical pleasure, no?" There was a flutter of snowflakes, and in the blink of an eye, the demon was directly behind her, with a hand clasping her denim-clad hip and the gentle swell of curves pressing into her back. "Whose side was the only one to persecute its members for such a thing, I wonder? Nothing is black and white, little witch." Soft fingers captured her chin and guided her head around, and there was clear, eerily radiant blue filling her vision. A suddenly curious, probing gaze that continued while the tip of a cool nose brushed her own and made her breathing hitch, and then the pad of a thumb circled her cheek. "You of all people should know that, I see."

That broke Anna from her haze, and she jerked her head back with a glare even as the arm that had circled her waist tightened its hold. "Keep your head out of my memories," she growled, and when there was a nose pressing into her hair and a second arm curling around the top of her chest, she dug her nails into the pale skin and yanked sharply. Nevertheless, she was pulled closer, and only stopped struggling when she realized that she wasn't being restrained, but _hugged_. Gently, with the light press of a cool forehead and four, small horns against the crown of her own head.

What the hell?

"I am Elsa," came that voice again. Not purring, or murmuring silkily against her skin, or tempting in any way. Just... _there_. Apologetic, and perhaps almost a peace offering of sorts, Anna guessed. A name – which in an of itself contained a certain measure of power – as repayment for toying with an old wound. "_Sirenunael_."

"Uh..." God, but this was turning into a rollercoaster of a night. Fear, then arousal, then anger, and now surprise and not just a bit of intrigue, because what did a _demon_ care about hurting her feelings? "... nice to meet you?" she ended up hazarding, and then felt a hot blush tint even the tips of her ears when the body she was pressed back against moved in a soundless chuckle.

"I would say that the pleasure is all mine," was the low reply, and Anna felt her arousal return tenfold when even teeth scraped over her earlobe and the hand on her stomach dipped curious fingers beneath the waistband of her jeans. "But that hopefully won't be the case."

"Hopefully," Anna agreed on an uneven exhale, and groaned when she felt the distinct pressure of slowly rolling hips against her own backside. At this point, she was rapidly moving past caring about the whole demon/human thing, and worried more about pressing back against those hips until Elsa was growling against the side of her jaw. Then cold fingers were grasping her chin again, but this time to hold it still while the blonde nipped and sucked and _bit_ at her skin, until Anna was panting harshly into the cooling air and her hips were bucking into empty space.

"I want you." The words washed over her ear on an icy breath, and it was all Anna could do to stay on her feet. Her entire body was buzzing in anticipation, and she swore she could feel little bolts of energy zipping over her skin – teasing every nerve into practically singing with excitement until the arm around her front was pretty much the only thing keeping her upright.

"Yes," she breathed, and groaned when her mouth was claimed in a hard, deep kiss. It was odd, to feel cold where she was used to the warmth of another human body – of another human _mouth_ – but at the same time, the difference was enticing enough that all Anna wanted to be was _closer_. Elsa tasted fresh and sharp, like crushed mint leaves. She smelled of all things winter and ice – pine needles, snowdrifts, cold winds and warm scarves, and more than anything she wanted to turn around in the very arms that were keeping her from doing just that.

The fingers below her waist were moving, and their nails were scratching lightly along the underside of her belly. They were cool, but soft – causing conflicting lines of literal ice and metaphorical fire to spread over Anna's skin. She grasped the wrist those fingers belonged to and clenched one hand around it, and the fingers of her other hand were coated in a fine layer of frost when she managed to wiggle them free and tangle them in Elsa's hair. A twist of that hand earned her a low moan around the cold tongue twining with her own, so she tugged a little harder and was this time rewarded with a sound that was half-growl, half-snarl.

More than that, another set of icy fingers raked over the center of her top and changed cotton to ice, and a negligent flick of Elsa's wrist had the material separating completely from her body, reforming into unscathed cotton a few feet away and dropping peacefully to the floor.

"Well, that's handy," Anna noted, and then had to suck in a breath when the same, very cold fingers traced the skin just below her breasts before giving her bra the same treatment that her top had received.

"Glad you approve, little witch," was the amused reply – or Anna _thought_ it sounded amused, at any rate, but the blue eyes boring into her own were almost hypnotic, and when an icy hand cupped her breast at the exact same time that the fingers below her waist dipped low enough to slip between her thighs, her knees unlocked entirely.

Elsa didn't hold her up this time, but instead dropped to the floor with her – practically wrapping around her back and only letting up with one hand to efficiently strip her fully. "I am going to _fuck_ you, my lovely," that low voice purred in her ear, and her brain couldn't decide whether to press into the hand leaving trails of frost over her chest, or buck towards the blunt nails dragging through the shimmering moisture that painted the insides of her thighs. "I am going to play every single nerve in your body like a finely tuned instrument-" Icy lips mouthed the side of her throat, and the faint scrape of sharp canines had Anna mewling because it _wasn't enough_. "- until it feels as if the pleasure is turning you inside out."

"God!_"_ Anna gasped, and then there were fingers around the back of her neck and nails digging into her skin.

"_Wrong_." A harsh shove of that one hand had Anna landing on her hands and knees with a cool, now bare body curling around the back of her own. "You have my name," Elsa hissed against her skin – one knee pushing Anna's further apart mere, thundering heartbeats before two fingers entered her to the knuckle and immediately set an almost punishing pace as they slid easily through her wetness. "_I_ am the one inside you. _Do not call out to another_."

"_Fuck!_" Her arms gave out after all of two seconds, and she sank onto her elbows with a muted thump. Only the superhuman strength in the arm wrapped around her ribs was keeping her from from falling forward entirely as those fingers pounded into her – _plundered_ her – and then it wasn't two but _three_ and the drag of those fingers against her front wall was absolute overload and Anna could barely _breathe._ "Elsa!"

That made the pace of the thrusting fingers slow – though it didn't ease the power behind them – and the hold around her heaving ribs tightened in approval.

"Good girl," Elsa murmured against the crook of her neck, and sucked on the skin there until the sting of a forming bruise made Anna whimper. "So _warm_," she purred, and the sound of her voice alone was enough to make Anna rock back against the twisting, curling fingers that somehow found every sensitive nook and cranny and just kept extracting more and more liquid heat until she could feel herself dripping down the insides of her thighs.

It was so _intense_. Every hard thrust of those long fingers had her clawing at the floor beneath her hands, and she was only vaguely aware of her breath misting while pleading moans tumbled brokenly from her mouth. She could feel the chill of Elsa's body molding against her back, the faint vibration of a growl against her skin when the blonde left another blooming bruise at the nape of Anna's neck with the aid of her teeth. There were blunt nails raking over her breasts and fingers toying with her aching nipples, and the coil in her belly just wound tighter and tighter and _tighter_ in tandem with her inner walls around those questing digits.

When the hand at the apex of her thighs twisted and was held in place by a firm thigh while those torturous fingers suddenly fluttered harshly against her back wall, Anna almost collapsed outright. Instead, she sagged against the lone arm holding her up, unable to move or buck or do anything but _feel_, and when two more fingers dipped into her folds from the front and circled her clit, her entire world upended itself with a hoarse scream and an explosion of stars behind her tightly closed eyelids.

She barely registered it when she was gently lowered to the floor, and could do little more than shiver when a cold mouth and a colder nose nuzzled the hypersensitive skin behind her ear. It was only in the vaguest sense that she registered a new source of coolness next to her arm, but she did have enough presence of mind to recognize snow when she was carefully turned over and ended up laying on her back in it.

"I would have preferred taking you in a bed of down," Elsa murmured against her lips, and Anna shivered all over again at the look in her eyes – they were darker than before, true, but every bit as intent. "But I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

Anna sucked in a rush of air when there was the barest trace of fingers over her swollen flesh, and would have clamped her thighs together in reaction if Elsa's tail hadn't coiled around one of her knees and kept it pulled to the side. Tiny sprinkles of frost were falling onto her from the fair head – melting and beading and glistening in the low light – and Anna slid shaking hands over smooth, soft skin until she was pushing weakly at Elsa's shoulders and jerking bodily as the faint touch continued.

"I ca- an't," she whimpered, and heard her own voice crack when a fingertip brushed over her clit. "Too sensitive."

"I think you can." Soft lips were tugging lightly at her own, and she groaned quietly when she felt both the brief sting of teeth and the brush of bare knees against the insides of her thighs as Elsa settled there. "Are you willing to try?"

Willingness wasn't the issue. Anna was well aware that this was on borrowed time, and she wanted to get as much out of that time as possible. The first meeting, however, had been rougher than she was used to – not that she'd in any way minded, a corner of her mind snarked – and it felt like every nerve in her body was zinging too fast for her to do anything but breathe. At the same time, there was an inherent amount of seduction in Elsa's entire demeanor that she was in no way immune to (obviously), as well as a certainty in those blue eyes at what she was saying right now.

Trust, too, she noted with some surprise, which was at once both heartening and saddening. The former because that was what tipped the scales in Anna's mind, and the latter because it made the thought of having only these few hours all the more bittersweet. Nevertheless, she tugged the blonde head down until she could kiss her properly, and allowed herself to settle back into the bed of snow Elsa had created and relax.

It was cold, she noted somewhere in the back of her head, but her skin was already so flushed that she was privately surprised that the snow wasn't melting beneath her – a flush that only increased when Elsa gave a pleased, little purr against her lips and she felt those hands start to trace slowly over her skin.

The touch was much more gentle this time, and the pace far more leisurely. It felt as if Elsa was tracing every square inch of skin, starting from her eyebrows and moving faint, almost timid fingertips down over her closed eyelids, onto her cheeks and over her jawline. She traced the tendons in Anna's throat with both her hands and her lips – the latter lingered long enough for Anna to clutch at her shoulders and gasp – and left a slow, meandering trail of marks down her chest and stomach. Elsa moved _so _slowly, in fact, that by the time the touches reached her navel, Anna had completely forgotten to worry about heightened sensitivity and whether or not her body could handle any more pleasure.

"G-" She caught herself even though her back was arching off the snow, and scrunched her fingers in the soft, blonde hair while drawing a harsh breath through her teeth. "Dammit, Elsa, stop teasing!"

Her impatience earned her a fanged grin and a swift, sharp nip at the skin where her thigh joined her torso, and then Elsa was lifting her knees onto her own shoulders. There was just enough time for her to feel the coiling of a tail around both of her ankles – then her focus narrowed to the oddly soothing sensation of that cool tongue, and Anna lost the ability to think.

All she could do was _move_, or rather _try_ to, because of course Elsa didn't have any trouble whatsoever in keeping her hips pinned down. So really, all she could do was mewl and plead and _curse_, because it was rapidly becoming very, very clear that Elsa was not done teasing. She was obviously avoiding the places that Anna wanted her to hit – her fingers swirling but never entering, and her tongue barely even tracing the edges of where Anna needed her most. So she cursed some more in increasingly high tones and did what she _could_ do, which was to tighten her fingers in the frosted, pale hair and tug until Elsa's growls were vibrating against slick flesh and she finally – _finally_ – felt those fingers slide inside her.

Maybe it was the amount of build-up and anticipation. Maybe it was Elsa's magic, or some back-and-forth between hers and Anna's own. Maybe it was just sheer, physical chemistry. Whatever the cause, those slender digits gave her the most perfect sense of fullness, and when that cool mouth zeroed in as well, the combination had her crying out and arching up to the point where she was almost curling over Elsa's shoulders. It felt _so good_, so _right_, but it was also even more intense this time around – the sheer amount of pleasure outright ripping through her was blinding, and when there was the lightest brush of a sharp incisor over her clit and the curl of those fingers deep inside her, the orgasm that tore through her was enough to make her pass out mid-scream.

When she came to some unknown amount of time later, it was to the sensation of idle fingers stroking over her back, and the gentle rhythm of even breathing beneath her own chest. It took another few seconds before she felt the slow, repeated press of parted lips against the patch of skin where her neck met her shoulder, but when she realized that it was interspersed with long, hard laps of a chilly tongue and the brief, almost hesitant nips of even teeth, it wasn't heard to figure out exactly what Elsa wanted to do – and was restraining herself from doing.

Anna considered the notion for less than five seconds before adjusting enough that she could crane her head away and better expose that spot of skin, and when she felt the pause in the body underneath her, she found the edge of a slim waist and squeezed. "Go ahead," she murmured a little sleepily, and while she didn't ignore the corner of her mind that was screeching all sorts of protests at her, she did remind it that for all that Elsa was a demon, she was also the most considerate lover Anna had ever had. That aside, Anna knew her own proficiency in all things magic well enough to know for sure that invitation or not, Elsa would not have been able to breach the circle if there had been the slightest amount of ill will in her.

"I accept," she whispered against a pale, pointed ear at the continued hesitance, and felt the faint tremor in the cheek that brushed her own. Then there was a low, thrumming groan next to her ear and an abrupt tightening of the arms around her, and she bit down hard on her lower lip to muffle her cry of pain when sharp incisors pierced her skin in a single, almost savage press.

The pain, thankfully, leveled out fast – it wasn't as if Elsa was drinking from her – and it was oddly stimulating for Anna to feel the way the low, possessive growl (_Mine_) rumbled through those teeth and almost made the skin they were embedded in vibrate. It wasn't pleasant, but at the same time it wasn't entirely _unpleasant, _so she leaned her temple against the blonde hair and focused on her breathing until she felt the fresh chill of a tongue laving the tiny wounds and cleaning up the slight spill of blood, and could move enough that she was looking into those very blue eyes. It was only as an afterthought that she detected the tingle on her scalp, and she didn't even notice the whitening of several strands of her own hair until the stripe was fully formed.

"So." There were cool fingertips tracing the throbbing mark at the crook of her neck, soothing the ache there with slow strokes while their noses brushed almost teasingly. "Might I have my captor's name?"

Anna, who had lifted herself enough for her palms to trace anything from waist to chest, stilled completely at that and curled her fingers around the outsides of Elsa's ribs. "Captor?" she parroted, and felt the motion of her own, curious frown press the skin of her brow lightly against the small horns on Elsa's forehead.

"I couldn't enter this circle without you," came the reasonable, mildly amused explanation, alongside the trace of a single finger over her lips. "What makes you think I can leave it on my own?"

That... actually made a good amount of sense, Anna decided, and rose enough that she could see the ends of her braids – and the new stripe of white that ran the length of the right one. A name, as always, would grant Elsa a certain amount of power over her, but that couldn't really be more than she'd already allowed her by first having sex with her, and then letting the demon _mark_ her. So she ducked her head and caught those soft lips, and let the contact last long enough for Elsa's hands to snake into her hair – for a cool, yielding body to press up against her own during a drawn-out moan, and for the sound of their ragged breathing to grow loud enough to fill her ears.

"It's Anna."

"Anna..." Elsa's repetition washed over her hairline on the tail-end of a slow exhale, and the thumbs that stroked her cheeks somehow felt warmer – as did the satiny lips that pressed against her forehead and lingered there, with the contact only breaking around a hitched breath when her own touch slipped higher. Even the snow they were resting in felt warmer – like soft down, rather than ice crystals – and Anna realized somewhere far off that the air around them no longer made her breath mist.

Mainly, however, she focused on the slowly undulating body beneath her own – on how that sinfully smooth skin felt under her own hands, on the taste of that suddenly warm mouth, and the way in which the previously so tempting, even commanding voice broke halfway through a low keen when she mouthed and nipped at the side of a soft breast. She'd wondered, somewhere, if she would be able to drive Elsa as high as the blonde had driven her – and as easily. Apparently, the answer to that was a resounding _yes_.

Outside, the full moon was bathing the now peacefully shifting Atlantic in silvery light. The skies were a clear map of twinkling stars, and gulls swooped and dove by the tall cliffs that lined the coast – cawing at each other as much as they did at the small waves that lapped at large rocks.

There wasn't a speck of snow in sight.

"_Anna!_"

And all of it was utterly lost on the occupants of the lighthouse.


End file.
